


Acting on Impulse

by orionstarlight



Series: Late Night Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asking Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: truth is keiji is staring at him from across the table, drinking from a glass like he's being filmed, and what with the way rin's eyes stare right back, he might as well be.Rin likes looking into Keiji's eyes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou
Series: Late Night Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969
Kudos: 9





	Acting on Impulse

* * *

keiji's got these blue eyes that shine like a devil's, and rin would have to be far more faithful than he really is to resist them.

because when keiji looks at you, there's always something hidden in there.

he swears he's not doing it on purpose when the guys invite him out and his food misses his mouth -- 'got a lot of stuff on my mind' becomes a frequent excuse.

truth is keiji is staring at him from across the table, drinking from a glass like he's being filmed, and what with the way rin's eyes stare right back, he might as well be.

from where he's sitting, keiji has these lips that are as pink as his cheeks, soft like he can do whatever he wants with them, and so maybe he leans forward a little, tries to get a better look.

rin knows keiji knows that he's looking at him, and he's pretty sure every action he takes from that point on is deliberate.

like when, a while before the night is ending, he stands up to take his leave, but not before he turns around, looks rin up and down, and then heads out.

it's the smallest of actions, but it has rin burning to the point where he has to finish his drink as quickly as possible and head out straight after him.

some might call it a bad thing, acting on impulse. rin doesn't care in the slightest.

there's something hidden in those blue eyes, something no one else sees, and he's not going to let whatever that is get away from him this easily.

and keiji is easy to spot outside, black thin-framed glasses, smart coat and scarf, a subtle smile on his face.

rin tries not to seem breathless or hesitant. it's not easy, not when he moves closer, still smiling, tugs rin's own scarf up so he doesn't freeze.

"it's cold out here," he says simply. rin wants to hear him talk over and over.

"yeah, well, wanted to wish you a good night in person. alone."

he bites his tongue, lest he say something else stupid, but keiji just chuckles, pushes up his glasses on his nose.

he looks at rin properly. "is that all you wanted?"

trust keiji to have a bout of confidence that rin really wishes was his right about now. he swallows, puts his hands in his pockets.

"let me take you out. when you're free next."

you can definitely hear the heaviness of his breath then, but he doesn't care. all he can think about is the way keiji is opening and closing his lips, trying to answer.

some part of him says he's been too forward, pushed his luck and he's about to start apologising when--

when those pink lips are pushing against his, something light and gentle, if only for a second, and then they're gone again.

"i'm free tuesday evening. come by around seven."

keiji's blue eyes smile at him one last time before they disappear into the night of the street, and rin feels like he's just struck a deal with the devil.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
